


my hands

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breasts, Comfort, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Nipple Play, Other, Service Top, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: growing up sucks in a lot of ways





	my hands

Most people would be surprised touching Alphinaud's hands- surely a boy so war worn and experienced would have calloused fingers, scars, nails bitten and torn down to the skin. But they're not that, not at all; they're soft, always a gentle touch accompanying them, not unlike the rest of him- more bookish and behind the scenes than war worn and gruff.

 

Alisaie hadn't even thought about it until this moment, as she lay back onto their cot and letting her arms lay loose across her chest, a sour look on her face.

 

"You're not just doing this to look at my breasts, right?" she questions, watching as Alphinaud rubs a dollop of lotion between his palms, ears going red. 

 

"That's a plus, but no, I wish to help, honest. You've been going off balance in battle, it's obvious they're bothering you." he says, and his reply is as firm and assured as ever, regardless of how warm his face is.

 

Alisaie squints at him again before she slowly lets her arms fall to her side, swallowing. They'd grown at least a cup since they arrived in Doma, and it was more irritating than exciting, to say the least. She'd have to call on Tataru to make her some more clothes... 

 

"You can sit up a little if you want." Alphinaud says, and Alisaie lets out a short exhale before wiggling her way up the cot, until she's inclined a little further, elbows propped beneath her.

 

Her eyes train on Alphinaud's hands- it's obvious he's not sure where to start, so she reaches up with one hand and rubs the side of one of her breasts, where it was most tender. "It's usually pretty sore around here. Closer to the ribs." she says, and Alphinaud takes the cue with ease, shifting forward on the cot and slowly letting his hands glide up her sides, fingertips barely touching her breasts. The sensation makes her shiver, but she tries to keep it under control, toes curling under the sheet at the foot of the cot. 

 

"Here?" he questions, lightly pressing his fingers, soft and gentle, against the sides of her chest, making her wince. 

 

"More- here," she starts, reaching up with one hand and moving his, until his palm was flat against the side of her breast. "Massage it. Gentle- don't kill me, dear brother." she teases.

 

He makes a face as he has his other hand take a similar position before he begins to massage, rubbing and kneading every tender spot Alisaie had a mind to complain about. It was nice- now that the teasing had passed, she hadn't realized just how sore she'd been, mumbling occasionally 'move left' 'up' 'right there' as he ran his hands over her, the lotion having a cooling effect on her skin.

 

She shifts a little under him, her thighs rubbing together as he gets more adept at it- she could fall asleep like this, she thinks. 

 

"Cold?" he asks, and she snaps out of her slight dozing to blink at him. "What? Oh-" she starts, peering down, barely even realizing that her nipples had hardened, probably due to the chill of the lotion and the cool air that passed through the cavern. Her face heats.

 

"A little." she admits, and she knows right away it was a mistake. Alphinaud brings his hands over the front of her breasts, his palms rubbing up against her nipples and making her jump, knees bending as she draws her legs up. "Hey-"

 

"I'm just warming them up for you." Alphinaud says, but his tone betrays his mischievousness, and Alisaie accepts her face as he shifts forward, letting his hands squish up against her before letting his fingers spread, letting her nipples roll between two of them, teasing. 

 

Alisaie can feel the arousal already- it wasn't her fault that her growth had been unkind to her in terms of 'ability Not to be constantly aroused,' her back arching slightly as she tries to push up against Alphinaud's fingers. "S'nice." she  ~~ whines ~~ mumbles, trying to lean back further, Alphinaud following her down without hesitation. 

 

He continues to play with her breasts for a moment before-

 

"Hey- don't stop," she whines when Alphinaud takes one of his hands away, but her protests are cut short when she feels his hand sliding down, over her stomach, over her hips, under her panties-

 

"Don't worry." he hums, holding back a smirk when she arches her hips up to meet his touch. His fingers slide down, running over her folds and teasing at her, obviously relishing in the fact that she was already wet from the rubdown alone. But he doesn't stop there.

 

He replaces the hand that had been on her breast with his mouth, licking a line up from under her beast to her nipple, sucking gently and flicking with his tongue.

 

She was truly fucked, she thinks. 

 

Alisaie can't control her gasps when he lets his thumb roll over her clit, rubbing as gently as he had her nipples, her fingers curling into the cot sheets below them and trying to keep quiet. "Alph-" she hisses, but has to bite her own tongue when he gives her clit a particularly rough rub, the gentleness he'd been showing earlier making way to something rougher, more primal. She peers down at him as her chest heaves, and to her surprise he meets her gaze, looking up at her with half lidded eyes from her breast, letting it pop out from his mouth and kissing around the nipple, sucking the skin, leaving bruises. She can't hold eye contact for long, losing focus as her hips roll up to meet his hand, a hand coming up to run her fingers through his hair as he marks her, sucks hard enough against her breast that she forgets all about how tender they'd been earlier. 

 

He knows her body by now, has known it for ages- he knows how rough to finger her, knows how he should go faster when she's arching up, hips twisting and trying not to clamp her thighs too tight, knows how she's close to coming when her feet lose traction on the cot and she's trying to find ground desperately, to arch her hips up even further, to buck-

 

He knows it before she even mumbles that she's coming, her hips going stock still against his hand as he grinds against her clit, feeling it pulse underneath his thumb and feeling as she breathes in time with the orgasm, the hand in his hair gripping tight enough to mess with his braid. 

 

And then it's over, her hips slowly fall back down to the cot, her eyes still closed as she tries to steady her breathing, fingers trailing down from his hair to his face, thumb brushing over his cheek as he plants gentle kisses across her breast, his other hand retracting itself from her cunt and coming back up to steady himself.

 

"Better?" he asks her, making sure only to lick his fingers once she meets his eye again, a wry smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> man, i love these kids.


End file.
